


梦境领主

by JJJohnSmith



Category: Doctor Who
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJohnSmith/pseuds/JJJohnSmith





	梦境领主

9月的杭城，天气逐渐转凉，但不免残存着些热气。

天花板的吊扇不停的在旋转，掺杂着人的鼾声。

电脑上的时钟已经来到了午夜两点，这本该是睡觉的时间，寝室里其他人早已进入了梦乡，可丁昊却还在敲着键盘，继续完成白天没有完成的作业。

“卧槽！这究竟是哪个鬼地方出了问题，我端口和ip都配的好好的啊，可就tm的ping不通！”丁昊叫骂着，瞟了一眼时间，“搞铲铲，都这么晚了！唉~ping不通就ping不通吧，明天还有早课呢，该睡了。”

说罢，丁昊关掉电脑随后爬上了自己的上铺位。

“扑哧~扑哧~”扇叶旋转的声音无疑是最好的催眠曲，丁昊就这样迷迷糊糊的进入了梦乡。

。。。。。。

一阵阴风吹过，冻得丁昊抖了起来，本能的去抓脚边的被子，却不知打哪儿抓了个破麻袋盖在身上。可此时的他哪还有精力睁开眼，也就没有发现这一事实。

又一阵阴风吹过，这彻底冻醒了丁昊，“啊…嚏~”他打了个喷嚏，起身一看，周围哪还是自己寝室的模样，四周尽是一些枯萎的草木以及乱石，毫无生气。阴风不时吹过，弄得远处的树林“沙沙”作响，这又增添了一丝恐怖的气息。

他愣住了，自己刚才还躺在床上，这怎么就来到了这个荒芜之地？

是梦！一定是梦！这是一个人通常的反应，当然，丁昊也不例外，“不过。。。这种冷得刺骨的感觉也未免太真实了。。。”

一想到这一切都是梦，丁昊的胆子就大了起来，他扔开覆在腿上的破麻袋，从地上站了起来，“mmp，黑漆漆的什么都看不见啊，要是我的手机也在就好了。。。”

奇怪的是，仅仅是这个想法出现在丁昊的脑海里，他的手机也随之出现在他的眼前。

“我靠！还真有！”丁昊连忙拾起手机打开了手电筒。

可就在光源照射到地面的一瞬间，显露出来的东西差点吓得丁昊扔掉手机。

丁昊再一次将光源照到那个位置，只见地面上平躺着一个跟婴儿形状大小相似的物体，头部的顶端已经没有了皮肉，露出了阴森森的白骨，手和脚的部位也是异于常人，四肢长短不一，像是被故意折断了一部分。至于身体部分，则是有些许蛆虫和苍蝇在皮肉之间来回窜动。更令之毛骨悚然的是，那个“婴儿”的胸口位置竟然有一个血肉模糊的大窟窿，而这个窟窿的位置正是处于人类的心脏部位。

一具被掏去心脏的“婴儿”尸体，这要是搁电影里也能让人只打寒颤，更何况这一幕就在丁昊的眼前。不过一想到这都是梦，他也没有什么过激的反应，反倒是叫骂道：“搞铲铲，这都什么乱七八糟的玩意儿！大半夜做这样的梦！问题是这梦还这么真实！”说着他干呕了一下，

“好浓的血腥味儿~”

顺着手机光的不断衍生，丁昊在这“死婴”的周围探索开来，“也不知道树林里有些什么，看上去阴森森的，怪恐怖的~”不时阴风吹过，冷得丁昊直搓双臂，“算了，反正是梦，老夫就进去看看！”说罢他慢慢的挪进了树林。

“啪嚓~”树枝断裂的声音惊飞一群暗鸦，拍打着翅膀向树林的更深处飞去。丁昊抬了抬脚，“卧槽！我怎么感觉这跟恐怖片的场景越来越像了啊！按照早些年英叔的电影套路来说的话，前面就是那种僵尸王的所在地啊！”

丁昊一边吐槽着一边走着，突然，一个绳状物体绊了他一下，身体也随之失去平衡，摔了个大跟头。“nmmp哦~谁tm在这个鬼地方乱设绊子！！！”丁昊将那个绳状物体握在手里，才发现这竟是自己从未见过的东西，外表上粗略的看过去只是一根电缆，但定睛一看，里面竟有些许淡蓝色光点在游动，准确来说，是从一头游动到另一头。

“哎哟~这是什么稀奇玩意儿？从来没有见过啊！”丁昊用手抚摸着这根奇特的电缆，“这梦还真是越来越有意思了~”

“哔~哔~”一阵急促的警报声瞬间响彻整个树林，阴暗的树林也彻底被闪烁的红光照亮，丁昊手握着电缆，对这一切毫无头绪，“卧槽，我感觉要出事儿啊，我tm该不会触动了什么警报开关吧？！”

此时，从树林的深处传来了一阵沉重的脚步声，单从这声音上来判断，丁昊就觉得来者不善，他连忙丢掉手中的电缆，躲到了一旁的灌木丛里。待丁昊整个人钻进灌木丛后，脚步声的主人也出现在了这红光之下。

隐藏在灌木丛里的丁昊清楚的看到了来人的模样，脚步声的主人全身上下包裹着银白色的铁甲，脑袋上有一根类似天线的细柱，胸口的位置有着钢铁侠一般的淡蓝色仪器，似乎是支撑铁甲的能量来源。由铁甲组成的面庞五官分明，鼻孔的位置也亮着淡蓝色的光。

“卧槽！这。。。这不是赛博人吗？不过。。。又感觉哪里不一样。”丁昊伏在灌木丛里，大气都不敢出，他对于眼前的生物并没有感到害怕，反倒是充满了好奇。“嘿，现在这梦的剧情从僵尸片转到科幻片了啊！”丁昊自嘲道。

那铁甲生物一动不动，唯有鼻孔处的蓝光在不断的闪烁，似乎是在与上级沟通，等待指令的下达。丁昊此时极力平缓自己的呼吸，全神贯注地注视着这一切，毕竟这么稀奇的事自己也仅仅是在科幻片里体验过，哪像现在这么近距离的观察。

突然，那铁甲生物鼻孔处的蓝光转变成了刺眼的红光，并且停止了闪烁，铁甲生物也迈着步子移动了起来。“咔擦咔擦~”铁甲生物举起了自己的右臂，似乎是在积蓄着能量，径直的朝着丁昊所隐藏的灌木丛走了过来。

“卧槽！按这个路线，这货该不会是发现我了吧！”丁昊注意到了铁甲生物的这一举动不免担忧起来，“不不不~我在它来之前就藏好了，而且这里又这么隐秘，它是不可能发现我的！”“可是。。。”他发现铁甲生物并没有改变自己的路线，距离自己的位置越来越近。

“咔擦~咔擦~”就在丁昊纠结自己该不该跑路之时，铁甲生物已经来到了自己的跟前，右手臂也完全充能，位于手掌中心的发射器伸展了出来，瞄准的位置正好是丁昊的心脏位置。

换做是其他人，此刻定是吓得无法动弹。不过就算是这样，丁昊也丝毫没有在怕，因为他坚决认为这只是自己的一个梦，梦里的东西能对自己造成什么伤害？想到这里，丁昊索性从灌木丛钻了出来，趾高气昂的看着眼前的这个铁甲生物。

“piu~”地一声，一道蓝色的激光贯穿过了丁昊的心脏，一阵前所未有的疼痛感瞬间侵袭他全身，身体也瞬间没有了力量，整个人扑倒在地。

“啊！”丁昊突然大叫了一声，从床上坐了起来。天花板上的吊扇依旧“扑哧~扑哧~”的旋转着，掺杂着室友的呓语。

一丝凉意从后脊背传来，“刚刚。。。都是梦吗。。。”丁昊也头一次有这样的感受，他下意识的摸了摸自己的胸口，并无大碍。确认自己还活着后，他长长的舒了一口气，“呼~看来只是最近压力太大才导致做噩梦了，唉，睡吧睡吧~”丁昊对此解释了一番后，又再一次迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。


End file.
